i love you
by JoshleyyFreakk
Summary: ashley and demi was sisters and there dad abused them every night the only people they told was there cusin taylor and bestfriend selena ashley alwaysed liked joe and vanessa knew and started to go out with him to break ashley and joe friendship up
1. i hate her

I LOVE U EP. 1; I hate herr

Starting

Ashley tisdale

Joe Jonas

Demi tidale

Taylor tisdale

Selena Gomez

Miley Cyrus

Emily osmet

Aly & aj

Vanessa hungens

Hayden P.

Lucas G.

Zac E.

Corbin B.

Drake bell

Jesse McCartney

Nick and Kevin Jonas

IN SCHOOL

J: hey ash , selly , and tay

S: hey babya , danger , tay

A: hey yall wats up with the werid names but anyway missed u guys over the summer

J+s: we did too

A: so where's demi

T: idk didn't she come with u this morning

A: nope i thought she came with u

t: well nope cus i had to drop my brother off

a: ohh

D:(pops up behind ashley and tells every shush) boooo!!

A :( jumps) ahh!!!!!!!

d + j+ s + t: (cracking up hard)

A :( mad)

j: sorry ash

D: sorry

S: yea sorry

A: aww u know I can't always stay mad at u

T: u now I love u lil cuz

j: (hugs them) i love you guys

d+a+s+t: we love u to (smiles)

A: so how was yall summer?

S+t: good yours?

A+D:( lying) good

S+t: (gives them a did he hurt yall again look)

A+d:( shacks there head yes)

A: so joe how was your summer

j: awesome

A: why?

J: me and Vanessa are going out( text vanessa: hey babe come over here with us)

A: ohh (sad but doesn't show it)

WITH VANESSA

V :( Jealous) urghhh I hate that bitch Ashley( gets a message from joe)

M & e: (thinks Joe and Ashley make a cute couple) we hate her too(lying)

V :( leaves to them) (fake smiles) hey joeybear, demi, and ugly, and dork

S: joeybear when did u two start dating

V: none your business

s:i wasent talking to u was i

j: I gtg my friends are calling me

Girls: bye

v:(kisses him with all the passion she has)

a:( sad )

J :( kisses back)

v:(pulls away) youll get more of that tonight

J :( kisses d+s on the cheek and hugs ashley and whispers) i love u ( kiss her on the cheek and leaves)

V: okay Ashley stay away from my boyfriend

a:i can go by him whenever i want

v:(pushes her) shut up bitch

a:(demi and selena hold her back ) u lucky their here

v:(laughs)wat were u goanna do anyways

a:(strugling to get free) let me get her come on let me get her

t:no ill get her( punches Vanessa as hard as she can)

aly: (hits taylor)

d: ( attacks Vanessa)

THEY ALL START TO FIGHT

in lunch

T: i can't believe a have detention for a month

D:me too

a: ohh noo demi

d:wat

a:dad

d:sooo

a:hes gonna kill uss

t+s: well come over there to night ok

d+a: ok

a: I hate vannessa she just wants to ruin my life

t+s+d: you mean all of our lifes

v :(throws food on ashley and prows milk on her)

Everyone but demi, selena+ nick, and keven,m+e :( laughing)

a:(cries and runs away)

t:(punches Vanessa) stay away from her

v:(holding her bloody nose) whatever loser

s:(holds Taylor back)Taylor you're Going to be in more trouble

t:(struggling for her to let go)I don't care you seen wat ashley haves been though

s :(lets her go) alright

taylor starts beating up Vanessa

* * *

Where did Ashley Go?

What did selena do to Vanessa?

Find out in I love and answer my questions be low

1. do u like it

2. should I keep on written this story

sorry bout any mistakes


	2. i love you

I LOVE U EP. 2''iloveyou" Starting

Ashley tisdale

Joe Jonas

Demi tidale

Selena Gomez

Taylor tisdale

Miley Cyrus

Emily osmet

Aly & aj

Vanessa hungens

Hayden P.

Lucas G.

Zac E.

Corbin B.

Drake bell

Jesse McCartney

Nick and Kevin Jonas

**With Ashley**

A: (running in tears she runs in to the music room)

Starts singing:

I've been bruised and I've been broken

Can't believe that I put up with all this pain

I've been used and I was chocking on the promise

I would never fall again

I use to sing into your twisted symphony

The words that had me trapped around your misery

Now I know the reason that I couldn't breathe

(Finishes the song )

IN THE LUNCH ROOM

S:( gets of off Vanessa)

V:(gets up all beaten up and cries)

J:(goes to hug her)SELENA! Why did u do this to her she didn't do nothing to u

S :( yells) ohh! so u goanna take up your gf but your bestfriend that loves you is crying her heart out and u just goanna take up for her fine but I guess u just lost all of your bestfriends

**(her, demi and Taylor walk out and goes to find Ashley and they walks past the music room and heres this) **

I know  
That my love for  
You is real  
It's something' true  
That we do  
Just something' natural  
That I feel  
When you walk in the room  
When you're near  
I feel my heart skips a beat  
The whole world disappears  
And there's just you and me  
Falling head over feet  
Let's take a chance, together

(Chorus)  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
we're goanna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
we're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

They say,  
that we're just too young to know,  
But I'm sure heart and soul  
that I'm never letting you go  
When it's right, it's right  
And this is it  
'Cause I'm walking on air  
every single time that we kiss  
You make the angels sing  
You give that somber rings  
You make everything better

(Chorus)  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
we're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
we're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

I'll never let you down  
I'll always hear you out  
There is nothing you can mount,  
come and fight (?)  
You listen when I speak  
You make my knees go weak  
And I just want you by side

(Chorus)  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
we're gonna make it  
'Cause no one else can  
make me feel the way that you do  
I promise you  
I know, I know, I know, I know,  
we're gonna get there  
Today, tomorrow,  
And forever we will stay true  
I Promise you

We're gonna make  
I promise you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I promise you  
I promise you  
I promise you... **(more info)**

(When Ashley finish they run in and hugs her)

S+D: were sorry ash

A :( still crying)it's ok

S: ''I love u'' no matter what u got that

D:''I love u'' too ashy you're my lil sis

T: yea I love u to you're the best cousin I ever had

D: hey wat about me ( hits her play fully)

T: I love u to dem

A :( hugs them ) I love yall too I can't do nothing without u

At lunch

V: im so glad we got rid of that bitch Ashley

N: can u just shut up

V: no

M:(whispers to nick +Emily) want to go check on Ashley

N+E( whispers back ) ok

(They gets up and leave and finds Ashley)

N: hey ash

M:hi my names miley but u can call me smiley

E:hi my names Emily but u can call me em

A:( smiles)I don't see why yall hang around Vanessa yall seem nice

E+M: thanks we only hang around her cus shes our cusin

S:(still hugging Ashley ) hi my names selena

M:(smiles) we condo got that when Joe yelled at u

D:Oh yea my names demi

A: selena what did u do this time

S:well I beat up Vanessa and she started to cry and Joe yelled at me and I..I…

A: what

S: don't get mad but I told him you're secret

A: u watt selena how could u

S: sorry

D: she only did that cus (tells her everything)

A: oh sorry selena for yelling at u

M: aww group hug

(Everyone hug in self for nick but selena pulls him in)

Will Joe go after Ashley

Do u like this

Do u think I should quiet making this

Do selena like nick

What couple do u like best 


	3. stay away

I LOVE U EP. 3''stay away"

Starting

Ashley tisdale

Joe Jonas

Demi tidale

Selena Gomez

Miley Cyrus

Emily osmet

Aly & aj

Vanessa hungens

Hayden P.

Lucas G.

Zac E.

Corbin B.

Drake bell

Jesse McCartney

Nick and Kevin Jonas

**(Vanessa already went to the nurse)**

WITH ASHLEY

Selena: hey ash can u sing us another song

Demi: yea please (gives her a puppy dog face)

Ashley: (gives in) ok

Miley :( gets on the drums)

Demi :( gets the guitar)

Selena :( grabs the guitar)

Emily :( gets a text from Mitchell:hey can u meet me up at starbucks)hey guys I gtg

Ashley: ok

Taylor: Ashley can I please direct the lights

Ashley :( smiles) sure

Taylor: ok (puts a spotlight on Ashley and make a mistake and puts it on the speaker so everyone heres her)

Starts:  
I'm a mess when it comes to you  
I've got no inhibitions whatsoever, it's true  
I'm not the kind of girl who runs around like this  
Caught up in a kiss, best friends with benefits, no

But you're so racy, you're my favorite guy  
So unruly, so uncivilized  
Cupid got me right between my eyes  
You know you got it real bad  
Doing things that you never did

Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
You wake up in your bra and your makeup  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
Cars in the driveway parked sideways  
Yeah, I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you

With you I never knew loving you could be so fun  
It's true I was such a good, good girl  
Before you came along (oh oh oh)

But you're so racy, you're my favourite guy  
So unruly, so uncivilized  
Cupid got me right between my eyes  
You know you got it real bad  
Doing things that you never did  
(the hole school even the teachers runs in but Vanessa and Joe they just walk in)  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
You wake up in your bra and your makeup  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
Cars in the driveway parked sideways  
Yeah, I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you

I'm getting speeding tickets  
I'm acting just like a misfit  
I'm letting my mail pile up to the ceiling  
You're making me irresponsible (ohh)  
'Cause I just want to be with you  
Act rambunctious and see what I do

Go hard, hit that gas  
Live your life like it's all you have  
Push this heart and make it last  
All this love is worth a mess, hot mess

Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
You wake up in your bra and your makeup  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
Cars in the driveway parked sideways  
Yeah, I know this is killing me  
I'm leaving every piece of my conscience behind  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh oh oh, oh-oh, oh  
I'm such a hot mess, I'm such a hot mess  
I'm such a hot mess with you

(Finish and smiles)

Everyone but jonessa: encore! Encore!

Ashley :( on the mic.) u want more

Joe: (just looks at her)

Everyone: yes!

Ashley: ok

Starts:(looks at Joe)

It's not time to give us one more try  
I don't think so  
Last night you said your one last lie  
I can't let you wreck my plans  
I'm planning to let you go  
Oh, only one thing is true  
Only one thing to do, time to delete you

Burnin' up, all your pictures  
Tearin' up, all your letters  
Rippin' up, all your sweaters  
This is, this is for the better

Slashin' up, all your tires  
Smashin' up, all your flowers  
Grabbing back, all my power  
'Cause one mess says  
I don't need you, delete you  
Oh, (oh), delete you, oh, (oh)

It's not time to say how much you care  
I don't think so  
I don't want you, I want you not there  
I'm done, I think that the time's come  
To bring this thing to an end  
I think this could be good-bye  
Think you've run out of time  
Time to delete you

Burnin' up, all your pictures  
Tearin' up, all your letters  
Rippin' up, all your sweaters  
This is, this is for the better

Slashin' up, all your tires  
Smashin' up, all your flowers  
Grabbing back, all my power  
'Cause one mess says  
I don't need you, delete you (delete you)

All I want from you is for you to disappear  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
All I need from you is for you to not be here  
(Oh-oh, oh-oh)  
I guess it's time you got the news  
Gonna replace you (oh), erase you (oh)

Delete you, delete you  
Oh, (oh), delete you  
Whoa-oh, (oh), delete you

Burnin' up, all your pictures  
Tearin' up, all your letters  
Rippin' up, all your sweaters  
This is, this is for the the better

Slashin' up, all your tires  
Smashin' up, all your flowers  
Grabbing back, all my power  
'Cause one mess says  
I don't need you, delete you

Oh, (oh), delete you  
Whoa-oh, (oh), delete you  
Whoa-oh, (oh), delete you  
Time to delete you  
Oh, (oh), delete you

Everyone but jonessa::yeaaa!

Ashley and the rest go of the stage

Selena: we were awesome!

Taylor :( hugs Ashley from behind) I'm sorry I didn't know I hit the speaker

Ashley: its ok I kind of did like singing in front of them(hugs back)

Demi: so were a group right

Miley: hopefully

Ashley: sure I guess

Demi: yay

Selena: ash and demi can I stay the night over my mom's going a business trip

Miley: can I crash to

Taylor: yea me to

Ashley and demi : sure

they all's about to leave

ashley: guys i left my book in my locker

miley:okay hurry up well be in the car

ashley:okay-runs to her loker-

vanessa-follows- hello ashley

ashley:wat do u want

vanessa: wat i want is u to stay away from my boyfriend

ashley:well sorry i cant hes my bestfriend

vanessa-gets closer- stay away or your ittle friends are goanna get hurt

ashley-runs away and gets in the car-

miley:u ready

ashley-smiles- yea

they leave

* * *

**hey guys i know this is a sucky chapter get at me haha im just kitten**

**but anyways review love ya!**


	4. why do u always take up for her

I Love u EP. 4 why do u have to take up for her

-heads up I got two new characters-

Ashley tisdale  
Joe Jonas  
Demi tidale  
Selena Gomez  
Taylor tisdale  
Miley Cyrus  
Emily osmet  
Aly & aj  
Vanessa hungens  
Hayden P.  
Lucas G.  
Zac E.  
Corbin B.  
Drake bell  
Jesse McCartney  
Nick and Kevin Jonas  
justin bieber as justin tisdale  
Cody Linley as cody tisdale  
**Bold: Ashley P.O.V**  
_**Bold and Italic: Joes P.O.V **_

**Ashley P.O.V **  
**Its been weeks since Joe and I talk he always make fun of us **  
**He even let his friends call us losers, geeks, dorks, and sluts but the only ones who didnt were my brothers, miley, and emily **  
**But we were never sluts vanessa told them that so they can just call us name and everyone belived it **  
**We tried to ignore it but one day I just couldnt take it anymore**

Ashley-walks up to Joe-why do u have to be such a jerk me! u have been bestfriend since We were born! now u let your friends call me names even your stupid girlfriend!-takes of her promise ring that says: friends forever and always joshley and throws it at his face- I hate u ! -runs away-

Demi-saw the whole thing and walks up to jonessa and gets in vanessa face- u mess with my sister u mess with me!

Vanessa: wat u goanna do then

Demi: ill show u whos really in charge -gets a little closer-

Vanessa: ooooo Im so scared

Demi-punches her really hard and walk away-yea thats what I thought

Vanessa-in pain-

joe-hugs her-

Selena -taps him on his shoulder-  
Joe :- pulls away- watt!

Selena :(punches him)if I were u I would go chase after Ashley but stay away from her (leaves)

Vanessa :( kisses him)

Joe :( deepens it)

Taylor: ur so full of it!

Joe-pulls away and turns around-full of what

Taylor-just leaves-

With Ashley  
Demi-followed Ashley-

Ashley-just sits in a corner and cries-why do life have to be so hurtful

Demi-walking up to her-u tell me

Selena, nick, miley, Cody, Taylor,and justin- all come running down the hallway out of breath)

Selena-breathing hard- ..

Taylor: woof that was fast

Miley-gives her a look still breathing hard-woof

Aj-came up to them Cody why are u hanging around these losers

Miley-mad-unlike u someone should teach u a lesson

Hayden-smirks-and who is that goanna be ashley and demi dad so he can abuse me

Ashley-gets up mad and punch her as hard as she can-dont u dare talk about us u slutty whore!

Hayden-on the floor in pain-

Everyone: wow

Ashley-turned to face aj-

Aj-runs to find Vanessa who was kissing Joe- Vanessa!Ashley just knocked the shit out of Hayden

Vanessa-pulls away-she did wat

Aj- miley said un like someone should teach u a lesson and Hayden said and who is that goanna be ashley and demi dad so he can abuse me then Ashley got mad and hit Hayden really really hard

Jonessa-runs with aj to see taylor, ashley, demi, miley, etc

Vanessa-bout to hit Ashley but Ashley caught her hand when it went flying in the air-let go of me u bitch

Ashley: if I were u would have never said that

Vanessa: bitch! bitch!Bit-

Ashley-hit her hard like she did Hayden-I told u not to

Miley: O

Selena: M

Taylor: Gosh opps I meant G

Joe-picks up vanessa-wat the hell Ashley

Ashley: just leave

Joe: whatever

Vanessa-lying-u actually think that hurt

Ashley: shut up talking to me

Joe-taking up for her-no u shut up talking to her

Ashley-mad-why are u always taking up for her

Joe-mad-because I love her

Ashley: well she dont love u

Joe: how do u know

Ashley: have u seen wat she has done to many boys

Joe: excuses can't keep this friendship working anymore -looked at her- I guess we werent meant to be friends, I guess I'm just your past time-leaves-

Ashley-starts to cry-I hate her

Demi thouts-the only thing that made her happy is when she sings with mom or without mom-

demi:wanna take your fillings out by singing

Ashley-gets up-sure

They all go to the music room Hayden came but she hid with aj

Cody, Emily, nick, Taylor, and justin watched  
Ashley-starts-  
What did I do to deserve this? Tell me the truth and dont lie Youre pretty good at that but, no not this time You walk around like you run the Running your mouth, and talking about me now, They think that youre the perfect, There gonna see everything so get back

Chorus: Its gonna come back around You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again You just too adverse but I got news You know youre just gonna lose Everything and everyone that means so much to you. Im feeling bad for, You are alone and nobody cares that you are One look into your eyes, Easy to see what you could be but youre not I say its time that you give in, Since it was real, you cannot fulfill, your over You feel your heart beat deep down Youre in the shame of causing the stain, Just get out

Chorus: Its gonna come back around You know that this town is just too small and not too tall to take this again You just too adverse but I got news You know youre just gonna lose Everything and everyone that means so much to you. You keep hearing everything that people say And you cant take the pain another day Its coming back around I told you this town was just small End

chorus: Youre just too adverse but you can stop now Its gonna come back around And around and around and around and around Yeah yeah Its gonna come back around You know that this town is just too small and not too tall (Too tall) To take this, take this again [Whoa] Youre just too adverse but Ive got news You know youre just gonna lose Everything and everyone that means so much to you Everything and everyone that means so much to you Everything and everyone that means so much to you

Everyone thats there even Hayden and aj -claps-

Demi :can u sing another

ashley-shakes head-sure

-go to youtube if my life was a movie ashley tisdale go ther if u wanna listen to the song with the lyrics-

If my life was a movie  
I was scripted so differently  
Starting with the scene where you left me  
See I changed the part where I break down into tears  
If my life was a movie

I would be so cool  
I wouldnt miss you  
I wouldnt hate you like I do  
I would just move on  
I would be so strong  
I would be better without you  
Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should  
And its all good

If my life was a movie  
It would not be, no tragedy  
I will not let you get to me  
I would ride up in the sunset  
Youd be easy, easy to forget  
By produce it, directing it

I would be so cool  
I wouldnt miss you  
I wouldnt hate you like I do  
I would just move on  
I would be so strong  
I would be better without you  
Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should  
And its all good

Hollywood, its all good, good, good, good

If my life was a movie  
I would be so cool  
I wouldnt hate you  
I would just move on  
I would be better without you

Id be cool  
Wed be true  
Cause I wanted too

Id be strong  
Youd be gone  
Because I left you  
I would not break down  
I just wouldnt know how  
I wouldnt miss a thing

Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should

I would be so cool  
I wouldnt miss you  
I wouldnt hate you like I do  
I would just move on  
I would be so strong  
I would be better without you  
Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should  
And its all good

Its all good, Hollywood  
Its all good, Hollywood  
Cause in Hollywood, things always end up like they should  
And its all good

Aj-claps-u were awesome better than Vanessa with her stupid self

Hayden-claps-u were awesome

Ashley: sorry Hayden for hitting u

Hayden: its ok hugs her-

Ashley-hugs back-

Hayden-pulls away-hey u got to give me singing lessons -smiles-

Ashley-smiles- sure hey u guys want to come over

Everyone but demi,cody and justin: sure

at home at home with everyone

miley: yall wanna watch a movie

everyone : sure

hayden:lets watch saw 5

everyone: ok

miley-sits by cody-

selena-sits by justin-

taylor-snuggles into justin- ilove u justin -hugs him-

justin:i love u to tay

demi-sits by nick and hugs him-

nick-hugs her-

ashley-gets a text-

meet me at the park

from:?

ashley:hey guys i gtg

selena: okay... watever... - kissing justin-

ashley-hits them with a pillow and leaves-

miley:i miss her already

demi-smacs her with the pillow- shut up

miley:love u to

with ashley

?-comes behind her - hey

ashley-jumps and turn around and gets sad-wat do u want joe

joe:i want to say im sorry ash im your bestfriend u cant say no

ashley:wat happen when u put that little speech on when we was with your stupid girlfriend huh

joe-just looks at her-

ashley: yea thats wat wat i thought

joe: ash im sorry '

ashley:dont call me ash only my ''_true''_ bestfriends

joe: ashley im sorry can u please forgive me

ashley: never in a millon years -leaves-

_**JOES P.O.V**_

**_as i just set on the bench _**

**_thinking how stupid i am for not beliving her_**

**_shes right if i was her i would never forgive me_**

**_:( i wish i belived her _**

**_she was my bestfriend and i just lost her_**

joe-sighs and go home-

**Ashley P.O.V **

**i cant belive joe **

**i hate him right know**

ashley-walks in an alley but dosent notice-

zac-sees her and walks up to her- hey baby wats up

ashley-scared and backs up-leave me alone

zac:shhh.. i wont hurt u -walks up to her-

ashley-still backing up-leave me alone please!

zac-holds her by the waist-shh.. i told u i wont hurt u

ashley:let me goo zac

zac:you dont want this to get ugly so shut up and do as i say

ashley-kicks him somewhere a boy dont wanna be kicked-

zac-grabs her-

WITH DEMI, AND ETC.

joe-knocks on the door-

hayden-open the door-

joe:hey hayden is ashley here

hayden:she said she had to go somewhere

joe:yea i told her to meet me at the park

hayden:ohnoooo!GUYS WE HAVE TO FIND ASHLEY NOW HURRY SHES MISSING!

eveyone-puts there stuff on and goes to find ashley-

WITH ASHLEY

aslhey-crying-please let me go

zac-punches her-shut up

**Ashley pov**

**as i was crying i heard that voice before**

**it was zac my old boyfriend **

**he cheated on me with vanessa**

**he only wanted sex but i wouldnt do it **

**because i wasent ready**

ashley-chougs up blood-

demi-sees her and runs up to them-get away with my sister

zac:ooo demi tisdale -starts walking towrads her-

ashley:leave her alone!

zac-punches her even harder-

miley-sees them-hey guys over there-they all run up to them-

justin-pushes him of of ashley- u touch my lil sister again ill kill u

zac: watever

he leave

ashley-on the ground-

joe-picks her up and they all go to demi and ashley house-

miley-sleepy-cody pick me up and carry me to the couch

cody:miley u are standing by the couch u know

miley:oh i kneww thhaaa...-falls down and goes to sleep-

demi:joe u can just lay her in her room and ill get her an ice pac

joe:ok-takes her upstairs-

demi-comes up and puts a cold towell on her head-

joe:i guess i should get going

demi:no stay

joe:why

demi:she needs u more right know

joe:but how am i suppose to sleep

demi:sleep in the bed duhh

joe:o right

hours later

joe-gets in the bed and falls asleep-

ashley-wakes up and see joe-

joe-moves a little-

ashley-goes to demi room to see her and nick naked while sleeping and goes down stairs to see kevin and taylor sleep cuddling together and the same with cody and miley and goes in justin room and see him and selena naked with no cover over them and goes back down stairs-

joe-wakes up and goes downstairs-

ashley-turns to see him- umm hi

joe:are u still mad

ashley:joe i dont wanna taalk about that no-

joe-walk up to her-please forgive me

ashley-shakes her head-no not now not never

joe- pulls her close to him-why

ashley-gets out of his grip-

joe: i want you to forgive me please

ashley: [pushes him away] stop it please [sniffs]i hate u

demi-comes downstairs with nick-hey guys

miley-still sleep-shut up i heard enough

cody-pulls her close-

hayden-half sleep-shut up miley

ashley-goes out side-

joe: [walks to ashley] hey

ashley: [ignores him]

joe: [turns her around]

ashley: what

joe; [looks at her] what's wrong with you?

ashley: u are wats wrong with me

joe: ashley im begging for forgive ness why wont u hear me out

ashley:because u didnt hear me out when i told u vanessa was a bitch did u NO !

joe:im sorry

ashley:shut up talking to me

demi-comes out side- wats with all the shoutting

ashley:nothing-goes in the house-

joe-walks away sad-why me and why now

vanessa- sees him- hey babe

joe-looks up- hey

vanessa-kiss him and pulls away- gets better every singe time

joe-smiles-

vanessa-kisses him again-ok bye i gtg

joe:ok

vanessa-leaves-

with the rest

ashley-runs upstairs-

dad-walks in drunk-wat the fuck is these people doing in my damn house

demi:there are friends

dad-smacks her- wat i tell u about talking back to me

cody:dad leave heer alonne

dad-punches him-shuut up

miley-pulls cody in a hug- are u okay

cody:yea im use to it

kevin: i think i should go

nick:yea me too

justin:okay bye guys

dad-goes upstairs-

ashley-walks out the room with a hoddy and shorts-

dad:hey s3xy

ashley:leave me alone

dad-pushes her into the room and locks the door-

* * *

**wat will happen to ashley?**

**i know i havent been on in a while or published some storys**

**im sorry ive been busy with stupid school**

**but i have been on my youtube **

**:) tell me if u like it **

**i know its a sucky ch.**

**i know its not wat u guys want it to be sorry or the love birds well sorry**

**im sorry the ch. is long thats because im not goanna have time to write the other one**

**by the way the lovebirds are :) :**

**joshley**

**ciley**

**nemi**

**jelena(justin and selena) or julena :)**

**kaylor**

**zanessa**

**yea well bye**

**~Tamesha ~**

**PEACE! :)**


	5. i love u again

I love u ch.5 I think I might love u again, are u jealous

Starting:

Ashley tisdale

Joe Jonas

Demi tisdale

Miley Cyrus

Vanessa hudgens

Hayden P.

Zac efron

Taylor tisdale

Selena Gomez

Drake bell

A1y & Aj

Kevin and nick Jonas

Justin tisdale

Cody tisdale

And many more

Ashley p.o.v is bold

joe p.o.v is bold and italic

Ashley-screams-

Dad-smacks her really hard-

Ashley-cries in pain-

Everyone-runs upstairs-

Dad-starts to kiss her neck-

**Ashley p.o.v**

Miley: someone have to call 911

Seriously miley how about someone knock down the door

Dad-takes off all her clothes-

Justin-call the police and gave them the address-

Cop1-busses the room Ashley's in-

Ashley-on the bed naked taped up on the edges of the bed and screams-

Cop2-comes in and gets horny-umm we we we we

Cop1: we watt

Cop2:we cant find him neboiros said he ran down the st. but we cant find

Cop1: ok

Cop2-tells everyone to go down stairs he have to ask her questions-

Everyone-leaves-

Cop2-unties her-umm ok

Ashley-scared because he locked the door-

Cop2: so how old are u

**Is this cop tring to kill me because im scared**

Ashley:16-scared-

Cop2: u could be my girlfriend-touches her cheats-

Ashley-pushes him away- can u just Leave

Cop2: not until I get a taste of that body-gets closer to her-

Ashley-pushes him away bout to run to the door-

Cop2-grabs her really tight and starts to kiss her-

**Eww his mouth taste like drugs and beer**

Cody: what could be taking them so long

Miley: be patient

Demi: im hungry yall want to go out to eat

Justin: wat about Ashley

Demi: shell call

Cody: okay

-They leave and so did the cops-

Ashley-pushes him- leave me alone

Cop2-starts to rub her breast-

Aahh that fells good wait what am I saying

Ashley-pushes him-

Cop2-gives up-ill be back leaves-

Ashley-puts her clothes on and runs downstairs but sees no one so she locks the door and calls zac-

Zac: hello?

Ashley: zac can u c-c-come over crying-

Zac: sure but watts wrong

Ashley: ill t-tell u later

Zac: I'm on my way

-1 min. later-

Ashley-in her bed crying-

Zac-knocks on the door-

Ashley-goes downstairs and opens the door-

zac-hugs her then pulls away-

Ashley-lets him in-

zac: so watts wrong

ashley-tells him every thing-

zac:oh no are u okay i would kill him- hugs her-

ashley-hugs him back-

zac:lets go to your room

ashley:okay-they go upstairs-

zac-kisses her-

ashley-kisses back-

-we all know wat happens next-

demi-comes in the house with hayden,aly,aj,justin,cody,joe,miley,selena-

demi:that food was good

joe:yea-looking at her booty-

selena:i just cant get enough of that food

demi-puts the box on the counter-

miley:i think i bout to puke-runs upstairs-

selena:i guess im better cheek up on ashley-goes upstairs and goes in ashleys room to zac naked with no cover but ashley coverd up- OH MY MG! (lol i got that from my cusin she be like oh my mg then i was like i thout it was omg anyways back to the story)

zac-wakes up and notice selena- um hi

selena-cant stop staring-

zac:umm can u leave

selena-leaves then runs downstairs-

miley-goes downstairs-

ashley-pulls zac down-

zac-cuddle with her-

ashley-draw circles on his chest- so who was that

zac-lying-no one

ashley:okay

dowstairs

demi:wats wrong

selena:ashley..!zaacc...!naked...!

joe and demi-jeolouse- watt!

miley:are yall jeolouse

joe and demi : nooo-lying-

miley:mhmm...-supisous-

upstairs

zac:ashley i know its been only a day but i love u

ashley:i i i love u too

zac-smiles then kisses her deepply-

ashley-kisses back-

downstairs

joe:why are u so supisous i have a girlfriend that i love

hayden: who the wicked witch of the west

joe:wat!noooo!

aj-high5 her-hah!good one

upstairs

Ashley-heres yelling-ohhhno there back sorry babe but u have to go

Zac:okay-getts dressed-

Ashley: bye-pecks his lips-

Zac-leaves out of the window-

Ashley-walks downstairs with her bathrobe on-

selena:ooo it looks like someones in trouble -says it under her breath-

ashley:why am i in trouble

demi-mad-how could u!

ashley:how could i wat!

demi:have sex with the guy who cheated on u ! AND DONT EVEN LOVE U !

Ashley-stays quiet-

Demi: see that's watt i thought!-bout to walk away-

Ashley-yells and starts to cry-so wat if I did u went out with my bestfriend when u knew I loved him! and that broke my heart!u dont know how many times i cried myself to sleep at night!while u and joe are fucking every night!huh!do u know how that fells to be alone!

Demi: why are we even!-stays quiet before she finish the end of the sentence-

Ashley: why are we even watt sisters? Fine then why are we sisters if u can't trust me and I can't trust u-runs upstairs crying-

**I cant believe me and Demi just got into a big fight**

Selena-looks at Demi-u messed at up big time

Joe: ill go cheek on her-goes upstairs-

Demi-goes to sit on the couch hurt-

Miley-comforts her-

With joshley

Joe knocks on the door-

Ashley-crying hard-go away

Joe-comes in and lays by her-

Ashley-sobs a few times- i..Said..go..away..

Joe: shh..-Hugs her-

Ashley-haves a flashback-

**Flashback this has never been in a ch. Because it was a surprise I might of not told u that jemi used to go out-**

**-2 years ago-**

**Jemi-makingout-**

**Ashley-sits there heartbroken-**

**Joe: Demi**

**Demi: what**

**Joe: I love u**

**Demi: I love u too**

**Joe-kisses her-**

**Ashley-runs up stairs crying really hard-**

**Joe-hears her and goes after her and then hugs her-**

**Ashley-pushes him away- I hate u**

**-End of flashback- she had more flashbacks all the time Joe has broke her feeling when he went out with Demi and didn't even notice his best friend like this one and some about Vanessa but anyways- -heres another jemi one-**

**-flashback-**

**Ashley: hey Joe**

**Joe-not listen to her just texting Demi-**

**Bell rings**

**Joe-walks to class still not noticing her-**

**Ashley-walks to class hurt-**

**Theacher:class we are goanna have partners to day**

**Ashley+joe**

**Nick+demi**

**Miley+cody**

**Selena+hayden**

**Justin Vanessa**

**Joe:wat why cant I get Demi**

**Theacher: do u want a detention for talking back to me**

**Joe:no**

**-end of flashback-**

Ashley: get off of me-pushes him away-

Joe: what did I do?

Ashley: u broke my heart when u went out with my sister

Joe: but that was 2 years ago

Ashley:yea but u never even notice me when I was your best friend you nerved talked to me until she broke up with u to go out with nick

Joe; she never broke u me to go to nick I broke up with her she cheated on me with nick

Ash: can u just leave

Joe:im not leaving until u forgive me

Ashley:well that can be all night and all day

Miley-knocks on the door-can I come in

Joe-holds her by her waist-

Ashley: only if your not Demi pushes joe away from her-

Joe-locks the door-

Miley-tries to get in but cant-ash the door wont open

Ashley-whispers to joe- open the door

Joe: not un till u forgive me

Ashley: fine-to miley-come back later I got to change

Miley:okay-walks down stairs-

Ashley:I hate u

Joe:I hate u too

Ashley:can u leave now

Joe: not until u forgive me

With zac

Zac-on the phone with Vanessa-

Vanessa: did she say her love u

Zac: yup

Vanessa: watt else happened did u have sex with her right

Zac-lying-I didn't I swear

Vanessa: okay all u do is have to break up with her in 6 more months

Zac: okay but watt about joe

Vanessa-evil smile-don't worry

With joshley

Ashley: can u leave now

Joe: not until u forgive me and not until u break up with zac

Ashley: well that's never goanna happen

Joe:fine then we are goanna be stuck in here for a while now lays on the bed-

Ashley -jumps on joe- leave

Joe:nope pulls her down- now give me kiss

Ashley-looks like shes kissing him but not- no

Joe:why not

Ashley:the quenn be might of kissed u everywhere even your bom bom so has demi- smiles then touches his balls and runs in to the bathroom that's in her room-

Joe: oh its war- chasses her around the big bed room-

Ashley-out of breath but still running-

Demi-knocks on her door-

Joshley- jumps on o the bed and Ashley goes into Joe arms

and act like their sleep-

demi-comes in and sees joshley sleep and smiles-

demi-goes to her room and everyone leaves-

Ashley-gets up-

Joe-pulls her down- ur not going anywhere sweetcheeks

Ashley: I hate u

Joe: who ever said i liked u

Ashley: u

Joe-rubs her butt while she's on top of him-

Ashley:get off of me u perv. Those hands might have been on Vanessa's nasty small tidies and small ass

Joe:small those things are really huge bigger than yours and her ass is big and good

Ash: eww I don't want to hear about your nasty sex life with Vanessa

Joe:your just jealous u don't have me as your boyfriend and to have sex with

Ash: whatever-lays on him-

Joe- rubs her butt-

Ashley: Joe

Joe: please

Ashley: no

Joe - rubs her butt-

Ashley: I hate u

Joe: I love u too

Ashley: get off my butt

Joe: no

Ash-moves his hands to her back

Joe-kisses her fore head and the go to sleep-

Ashley-moves his hands on her butt-

Joe- smiles and then puts his hands in her pants and rubs her butt-

Ash-moans-

Joe-kiss her-

we all know what happends

in the middle of the night

ash-wakes up and goes to puke in the bathroom-

ash-finish and washes her mouth and goes to lay back down with joe and snugles up with his naked hot warm body-

joe-turns around to ash and peck her on the lips- u okay

ash: yea

joe:u sure

ash:yea sweety lets just go to sleep

**omg did we actullay have sex :) oi think ill remember is day forever**

joe:okay

they go back to sleep

The next day

In school

_**Joes p.o.v**_

_**As I walked in the school**_

_**with my brothers**_

_**i seen my girlfriend**_

_**watting for me to get there**_

_**and then i seen zac kissing**_

_**my bestfriend she looked**_

_**sexy today,wait what am i saying**_

_**shes my bestfriend**_

_**she'll never go out with**_

_**me why am i falling hard for**_

**_last night was amazing i think_**

**_ill remember it forever_**

joe*goes to his locker*

vanessa:hey baby wats up- turns him to her and kisses him-

joe-kisses back-

vanessa-kisses him deeply-

selena:what does she have i dont

miley-looks at her weired-what arre u talking about

selena:miley i think im falling for joe every since he got that new hair cut

ashley-over heres her and feels sad-

miley:dont go out with him

selena;why not

miley:because u know ashley still likes him

selena:i dont care u dont own me ashley dosent own me!-walks away mad-

miley:wat a bitch i cant belivee she would go behind ashley back and go out with himcloses her locker-i wish i can just tell ash woithout hurting her

but thats wat bestfriends are for im gonna be there by her side every day-turns around and sees ashley almost crying so she just hugs her-im sorry ash

aly-walks up to them with hayden-hey guys-sees ashleys crying-wat happen

miley:selena is what happend

aly:wahat about her

miley:shes a bitch and so is demi

aly-gives her a confused-

miley-tells them everything that happend with selena and tells them about the other night with demi and ashley-

hayden taylor and aly:ohhh whata shame

ashley:i think im goanna be sick-runs to the bath room and they chases after her-

miley-holds her hair-

A.J:eww thats just nasty

ash-finish-

they walk out of off the bathroom and sees selena and be quiets so she wont here them

selena-doesent knows that there dare-

miley:wth is she doing-whispering to them-

demi:this is going to be a good plan

selena: i know right -smiles and high5s her-

demi:okay on with the plan-pours water on the floor-

selena-runs on the water and falls on purpose and her head starts bleeding-

demi-helps her up and they go to jonessa-

ashley-bout to run after them-

taylor-pulls her back-isnt this wat u want

ash:no

miley:isnt this wat u wanted every since joe and vanessa started dating

ash:i know she has been a bitch but remember the times when me u vanessa demi hayden aly aj selena and taylor use to be bestfriends when we was little-

taylor:yea miley i go with ashley here

aly:ye me too

taylor:i think u better make that decisoin befor joe do

ashley:aly grab you bat

aly-pulls her bat out of no where-already got it

they all strt brusing out laughing

ash-fells funny-guys go without me

miley:are u okay

ash:yea im fine just go

taylor:are u sure

ash:i said im fine!

hayden:here let me take u to the nurse

ashley:i said go

miley:a-

ash:i said go ill be fine-looks at her then walks up to her and kisses her forehead-i love u miley know go ill be fine

miley-smiles-alright then come on guys i love u to ash your like my big sister

ash:go-smiles-

hayden:im only leaving only if u kiss me on my fore head

ash:fine-kisses everyone on their forehead-

aly-kisses her forehead-call us and well be here by your side

ash:okay know go

miley:alright sassy pants

they leave

ash-talking to her self-urgh shit i gtg to the nurse i dont feel so good-fells dizzy so she hold her head-oww-visoion gets burry and trys to make it to the nurses office and collaps on the floor-

* * *

**hey guy sorry it toke me so long :(**

**i had so much to do i hadto babysit and i still do**

**btw hoped yall liked the joshley parts those were not me**

**those prts was my cusin she wrote it and i hope yall**

**liked it review :) love u guys btw i changed one couple**

**there are no jiley and thats its :)**


End file.
